Fallen
by gypsysue
Summary: Edward always knew what he was made to do, but from the moment his eyes meet Emmetts, his world it turned upside down. Birthday Fic for Beate, Happy Birthday babes. AU Angelward.


**Written for Beate's birthday, Happy Birthday babes you are awesome and I adore you. Big thanks to C for beta'ing this for me and for making me a kick ass banner. I will add the link to Beate's Birthday page and for the banner to my page.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belongs to SM, I just like to play with em.**

* * *

**Fallen**

We were never meant to feel, human emotions were not part of the divine plan, but one look at _him _was all it took. I had heard of The Fallen before, Angels that took the leap to become mortal. When this anomaly took place I had always scoffed, thinking that it was just a legend. Whether or not it was true, that Angels indeed fell for love, I wasn't sure, but I was now certain that it was a possibility.

I would fall, for him.

* * *

Guardian, protector, destroyer of all that was Forbidden. That is what I was made for, my purpose, my mission. It had always been so black and white. Finding the balance, and taking out those that would bring unnecessary focus upon the Supernatural world.

The Volturi were now on my watch list, gathering forces to rule over all vampires, for personal gain was Forbidden. Aro was amassing too much power; his motives were selfish. Having declared himself ruler of the undead, he would destroy at random, and keep the guilty if they served a purpose, or had gifts.

I watched as he gathered his guard and headed off to Forks, Washington to take down a group of vampires he deemed as a threat, but in reality, he was after their power. They were in possession of a seer, an empath and a shield; all these were gifts that he coveted. Once Aro had what he wanted, he planned to destroy the leader, Carlisle, his mate Esme, and the only member of the coven without a gift, Emmett, under the guise of letting their secret being divulged to a human.

It was my job to stop him. The Cullens were a rare breed amongst their kind, living off of the blood of animals, striving to be better, and by doing so, unbeknownst to them, had secured their souls, earning them a place in the Kingdom should they ever be destroyed.

My biggest fascination was with the Empath, Jasper. He was a warrior by nature; as a human he had been a solider, once changed he became a leader. He was blood thirsty and vicious, feared by many, and there was a time when he was meant to be destroyed by me. Instead, he was sent Alice, the seer and she changed his life - thankfully, since I held a soft spot for the vampire, who could feel every emotion from his victims.

However, I took little time in taking out his creator, Maria.

Rosalie, was also extraordinary; a human defiled by monsters, saved by Carlisle. She was bitter and sought revenge. I had watched that exchange, cheering her on in her quest. I had been sent to remove her attackers from this earth, but asked and was granted permission to let her take her revenge. As long as she did not drink from them, she would have been safe.

It was not common for us to allow such things, but it held a poetic balance that we found irony in, and as you could imagine, it wasn't easy to entertain an Angel.

She was the one that had started this, falling for a human. My curiosity was piqued and I had to see this boy, try to find out what made him so special. Jacob Black was not what I had expected. For starters, he was not human. Though his gene had not been activated yet, it soon would be, thanks to the presence of the Cullens. He also knew about vampires from the tales told around the camp fire. Indeed, this situation become more fascinating to me: the pack, lead by Sam, trying to keep Jacob from Rosalie, while she met with him in secret. I could tell from watching that it wouldn't be long before he would transform, and I was curious to see what would happen once that occurred; whether the pull they had for one another would be enough to invalidate the fact that they were in fact enemies.

The Volturi were dispatched with their best and brightest: Jane, the pain bringer; Alex, who could cut off all your senses; Demetri, the tracker; Felix, the strongest of the clan; and of course, Aro, whom with one touch could see every thought you have ever had; Marcus, the seer of bonds; and Caius, the cruelest of them all.

Now that their decision had been made, so had mine. I wouldn't destroy without purpose; they would need to attack. And when they arrived at the Cullens' I would be there, waiting, watching, ready to step in.

Instead of flying -- which was an enjoyable experience, I must say, my wing span allowing me to soar quickly, from one place to another -- I decided to pop in. It was a method of transport we used rarely, since we preferred to stretch our wings, but I was anxious to see this family, the one I had heard so much about.

Keeping myself cloaked when I entered their living space, I watched as Alice informed the family that the Volturi were coming, but she couldn't see the outcome. She was being blocked by something she couldn't explain, something that would ultimately save them. I chuckled quietly, knowing that something was me.

What I wasn't prepared for was the man that just entered the room; tall, muscular, with hypnotic golden eyes.

We were never meant to feel, human emotions were not part of the divine plan, but one look at _him _was all it took. I had heard of The Fallen before, Angels that took the leap to become mortal. When this anomaly took place I had always scoffed, thinking that it was just a legend. Whether or not it was true, that Angels indeed fell for love, I wasn't sure, but I was now certain that it was a possibility

I would fall for him. For Emmett.

My shield slipped as I gazed at him, and the word, 'beautiful' fell from my lips without consent. The next thing I knew, I had six shocked vampires, crouched in defensive positions, all focused on me. I was stunned. This had never happened to me before; I was so careful, so regimented in what I did. For this one man, vampire, to throw me off balance, it was unnerving, and I was unsure how to proceed.

My reaction was instinctive: my wings flew out, spanning the length of the room, as my body glowed softly; an announcement of what I was. Gasps were heard all around me, but my eyes never left Emmett. He was enthralling, his beauty shining out of him. I read his soul, the laughter in it, the kindness. I could see he was intelligent, sweet, loyal, strong. All these qualities where shown to me, his death, and rebirth, the life he lived before and the life he lived now. Never once did he blame anyone for what had happened to him; he just made the best of the situation.

My eyes blinked rapidly as it all played out in my mind: from the moment of his birth all the way through, until this point in time, and then it ceased; there was nothing. That alone caused my knees to buckle and I fell to the floor with a pronounced thud. I could always see someone's future, their determined path, even if it was death, when I peeked into their soul. It was disorientating that I could not do so for him.

I recovered quickly, standing to my feet and moving to the couch, in case it happened again. Then, I checked the rest of the coven, or family as they liked to call themselves and sure enough, all their past, present and future details where available to me.

Shaking my head rapidly I tried again, and again I was unable to see past this very moment with Emmett. For the life of me, I had no idea what that could possibly mean. But for right now, I had other things to worry about. I had shown my existence, our existence to this coven. The only time an Angel of my kind had been seen was when we destroyed. Unlike some of my brethren, I did not mingle with the humans, it was not my place.

I scanned all of their faces, while trying to decide if I should blink out or stay, now that I had been discovered. Alice was the one who made the decision for me. She took a seat next to me on the couch, and reached out to stroke the feathers of my wings that had been detracted to fit snugly behind my back.

"Who are you?" The empath, Jasper, asked, "and why are you here?" I could feel the suspicion coming off of him; I was a thing of myth to all of them, except Carlisle, who chose to believe.

"Can't you see, Jasper? He is an Angel," Carlisle stated then turned to me, offering his hand in greeting, "I apologize for that, my name is--"

"Carlisle," I replied, cutting him off, "you are the father of your family." I turned to face the rest, one by one: "Esme is your mate. Jasper, the empath and mate to Alice, the seer. Rosalie, a shield, and in love with a shifter. And Emmett." I finished, looking at Emmett through narrowed eyes, wondering what exactly was happening here.

"Wait, how do you know all of that?" Jasper jumped in again.

"It is my job to know, as it is my job to destroy the Volturi if they harm any of you," I replied, my voice impassive and my eyes never leaving Emmett. "What are you doing to me?" I asked Emmett, my voice soft and unsure.

When he answered, the sound of his voice hit my chest like a freight train, causing my heart to stutter slightly. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I'm not doing anything to you." Confusion laced his tone. Still, my heart beat faster and I moved to his side without thought. My hand raised of its own accord to caress his face and I sighed softly as he leaned into my touch.

The next words out of his mouth shocked me, and I stepped back slightly as he said, "Mate."

"Is that what this is? Is that why I can't see your future, why I'm so drawn to you?" This was so unusual for me, not knowing the outcome of this particular situation, and it made me unsure.

"I..I don't know; I have no idea why I said that." Emmett sounded just as confused as I was, and that alone caused me to lean in and comfort him. Feelings were racing around inside me, all new and unknown. It thrilled and startled me all at the same time. I had never experienced anything like it in all my existence, but I knew that my need to protect him was strong, stronger than my need for anything else.

Unconsciously I leaned into him, my lips about to brush his when I felt arms around me pulling me back. Alice screamed, "Don't kiss him, not yet!" I spun to face her, anger rising in me causing a roar to leave my chest, echoing around the room. Jasper pulled Alice behind him and crouched in front of me. "He wont hurt me, Jazz." She smile up at me from behind his back, and Jasper eased out of his position in front of me and wound his arm around her, pulling her to his side.

Emmett had moved to me, his hand resting on my shoulder, pulling me out of my daze, bring me a sudden sense of calm. What had just happened?

"I had a vision of you, the moment you decided to kiss Emmett, but something is different, you're not the same. That kiss, it has to be the key to me seeing you...it changes you..." Alice whispered, her voice cutting off as her eyes clouded over again.

"That is not possible," I stated, "the only way an Angel can change is if they choose to fall; they become one of The Fallen, and I personally have never seen it happen in all my existence. Though, admittedly at nine hundred and eight four years old, I am quite young for my kind. It's not possible for me to change without falling. Is it?" I was doubting myself, for it had never been discussed, and no Angel in all my years had ever changed.

I could do nothing about it now, though. The Volturi were close and I needed to focus on my task at hand. Still, my most pressing thought was to protect Emmett.

"They are almost here," Alice said, "but I can't see how it is going to end." She sounded distressed and her mate moved to comfort her.

"I can not be seen by them, unless it's necessary to destroy them. I will be by your side the whole time, though you will not see me." I pulled my shield back into place, hiding myself from them, but Emmett continued to look at me, as if I was still visible.

"And just like that he's gone!" Jasper said, causing Emmett to look around confused.

"But, I can still see him," he said.

"I can't." The rest of the Cullens said in unison.

"Can you hear me, too?" I asked, and while Emmett nodded and said 'yes' the rest off the Cullens stood there with blank expressions on their faces. "I guess it is only you. I wonder why," I said more to myself than him.

"I don't know." He replied anyway causing the rest to ask him what was going on. He explained to them that he could still see and hear me. It was another puzzle that would have to wait to be solved.

We all made our way out to the front yard with Rosalie's shield in place. I could feel the echo of it surrounding all of them. It was strong, but it was only enough to keep them safe from mental attacks, such as an attack from Jane and Alec.

The Volturi made their way through the trees to take their place in front of the Cullens and I reached out to read them. The absence of a soul made it harder to access the information I needed, but I ultimately found what I was looking for.

There was nothing the Cullens could say to stop this attack; Aro was determined to take Rosalie, Alice and Jasper with him, and kill the rest. He also planned to go after the wolf pack, and take a couple as prisoners to study. He was intrigued by the shifters who were so different from the Children of the Moon.

I wasted no time appearing in front of them, causing shocked gasps to come from both sides. The Cullens knew what this meant: they were to be attacked, and I was to stop it.

"You come here to claim, to take what is not yours to take. We have been watching you Aro," I said, spreading my wings out to full size, before stepping closer to him. Jane moved in front of him, and tried to use her power on me. I laughed at her before bringing my wings down and wrapping them around her pulling her to me. My hands started to glow and I placed one on each side of her face. Her screams echoed through the yard as she disintegrated from my touch. The rest of the guard went to run but I held them in place, my mind wrapping around them and keeping them still.

"What you do, the upholding of the law to keep yourselves hidden, is a noble thing, and should be continued. But how you do it, gaining power for yourself, instead of doing what's right, _that_ is Forbidden. You have brought this upon yourself, coming here to attack the Cullens. You have no business being here, other than for your own personal need for power." I pulled Aro to me the same way I did Jane, causing him to struggle under the weight of my wings. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but there was no need for me to hear anything he had to say; I could read it all so clearly. He, too screamed as I dealt out his punishment, making it last a little longer than Jane's, just for the things he had planned to do to Emmett and his family. It was Cauis' turn next, he made no move to flee and showed no outward signs of fear, unlike those who went before him, and those that were left watching. He was defiant till the end, no remorse, only hatred boiled inside him as I turned him to ash.

"Now, Marcus," I began as I turned my attention to him, "I ask you, will you take over as leader and do it right?" He was not like the others, his passion for violence was never there, he followed because he had to. I knew he would run the guard differently; he would adhere to my word.

A small smile flitted across his features, one that had not been seen in centuries, and he nodded his acquiescence.

"The wolf pack is to be left alone, and you will only hunt those that have broken the laws. And one more thing." I turned to Alec and pulled him to me, holding my hands to the side of his face without touching him. I looked carefully into his future, searching for any changes, something that would let me spare his life. The most prominent thought, was revenge, for the life of his sister, and knowing that he could not claim it from me, his hatred was aimed at the Cullens. I took little time placing my hands against his face, and watched him become nothing, his face twisted in pain and regret. I dusted off my hands, ridding them of the remnants of the vampires I had just slain, before staring down the other members of the guard, adding, "you may take your leave, but know that I will be watching you."

We made our way back inside the house. My need to be close to Emmett seemed to intensify now that I had done what needed to be done. But I needed answers. I needed to know why this was happening to me, and just as I was about to make my excuses and pop out, he spoke, his voice grounding me to my spot.

"I don't even know your name," he said.

"Edward, my name is Edward," I replied, unconsciously moving closer to him. Before I knew what was happening, my wings wound their way around his body, moving him close to me with his nose touching mine. I leaned in, and as my lips touched his, white light exploded behind my eyes and then everything suddenly went black.

The sounds of voices I didn't recognize woke me, a male voice standing out from the rest, asking someone named Alice when I would wake up, and I shifted to get more comfortable. I realized I was in a bed, but that was all I knew.

I opened my eyes and groaned, blinking rapidly against the sunlight coming in through a floor to ceiling window before giving up and closing them again. "Wh..." I cleared my throat and tried to find my voice. I tried a second time and it worked, but sounded very rough. "Where am I?"

"Edward?" The male voice asked, and I opened my eyes to see him leaning over me, his face a mask of concern. He looked familiar, with soft golden eyes and a small smile on his face. Then I noticed that he was glimmering slightly in the places the sun touched his skin and I sat up, reaching out my hand to touch it. I wasn't afraid, though somehow I knew I should be. There was something about him, something that told me I was safe with him. He sighed as my fingers traced his ice cold skin, and I smiled at the sound.

"Is that my name?" I asked while my focus was still on the glimmer of his skin, my fingers still tracing a pattern along his forearm.

"You don't remember?" he asked. Pain laced his voice and I looked up at him in concern. My hand moving to cup his face as I gently rubbed my thumb across the planes of his cheek, causing him to sigh softly and place his cold hand over mine.

"No, but you seem familiar. I have a need to touch you, to feel you. I don't understand why. Are we..." I couldn't finish that question and I didn't know why. I had a feeling he was more to me somehow, but I didn't know what, and I was starting to get agitated by my faulty memory. I pulled my hand away from him and scrubbed them both over my face harshly. "What happened to me?"

The man reached out to me, Emmett, the name flew into my mind and I pulled back slightly to look at his face as he cradled me to his chest. "Emmett?" I asked and he smiled brightly at me, and leaned down to kiss the top of my head.

"Yes, I'm Emmett," he replied, and I could hear the relief in his voice.

"How do I know your name?" I asked.

"Kiss him," a female voice said from behind him and I turned to look. What I saw caused me to bury myself deep into Emmett's embrace and shudder. There were five people standing behind him, all glimmering slightly like Emmett as the sun bounced off their skin. Why I was taken aback by them and not by Emmett I could only attribute to the fact that he was important to me, that I knew him. But I had no recollection of the others.

My thoughts were cut off when Emmett cupped my face and pulled me towards him, his lips melding over mine and as they connected, my mind became alive with images of what must have been my past. All the things I had seen and done and how I had met the Cullens. The shock to my system threw me back forcefully and I hit the headboard hard. Pain coursed through my body and stunned me. How did this happen? My heartbeat thrummed loudly in my chest as panic set in, an emotion I was above feeling before now.

I was human.

"Did I fall?" I asked, and was sure my face held the same bewilderment as my voice did.

"No, it seems the kiss changed you. I don't understand it either, but all I can tell you is that you are human now and that you will one day become like us. I don't know how or why it will happen, but it will happen," Alice answered and sounded very excited by that prospect.

I was confused and disorientated, trying to come to terms with the fact that I was human and feeling pain. Is that how we fell? I always thought it was a leap, but maybe the leap was letting ourselves feel, and giving into that emotion. I couldn't even begin to wrap my mind around the prospect of becoming a vampire. How did this happen? Did I do something wrong? I couldn't understand how I had been made mortal by a kiss.

My mind flashed through all I had been taught and came up with nothing; there was nothing there to explain this. Was it destiny? Fate? Could I really become one of them, for what - for love? Was I in love? I looked at Emmett, his eyes shining with tears that would never fall, and my heart banged painfully in my chest at the sight of him. Yes, I loved him. The word "Mate" flashed through my mind and I sighed.

"Mate?" I asked him directly, trying to find a tangible reason for all of this. Could it be that I was destined to be his, that we were just biding our time, until it was right? But if that was the case, why was I not born human? Too many questions and no answers in sight.

Emmett reached for me and pulled me back to him, burying his face in my hair and inhaling my scent. "Mate," he said and pulled back from me, kissing me again. As his lips met mine and the kiss deepened, all thought left me, and all I knew for sure was that I was finally home.


End file.
